


A Voyage of Feelings

by iammultifandomaddicted



Category: Star Trek, Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Best Friends, Feelings, Feels, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pon Farr, Smut, kind of, star fleet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:59:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iammultifandomaddicted/pseuds/iammultifandomaddicted
Summary: Cas is confused. Why is he feeling this way? His species doesn’t experience feelings like that, especially not towards a human and on top of that his best friend. But it’s not his fault that Dean is freaking hot.





	A Voyage of Feelings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [madsmeetsmisha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmeetsmisha/gifts).



> Destiel was one of my first ships and is still one of my favs. But I have never really written anything for them. Yeah, I'm changing that now, bc of the wonderful @madsmeetsmisha <3 Hope you all like it! ^-^

“You look like shit.”

Dean looks at his best friend, only shaking his head while chuckling. Cas has never been the one-too be subtle or spare someone's feelings. The older would just say exactly what he is thinking. That's one of the things Dean adores about the other. Even though it has kind of been weird at first and brought them into many awkward and dangerous situations, they managed it.

And not like most people Dean had gotten used to the other's honest statements.

"Thank's, man." Is all he says before plopping down on his bed, without even changing before.

"You should go shower first."

Dean can't keep a smile from his face. Cas trying to be honest but also trying to be nice, not hurting humans feelings.

"True." The younger gets up, mindlessly ruffling Cas hair before going to the bathroom.

Castiel takes a deep breath as soon as the other left. It's as if he had tensed the whole time Dean has arrived. Cas doesn't know why he is reacting so strange to the human, especially only to Dean.

His species doesn't experience feelings like that, at least he shouldn't. Maybe he has to go to the med bay and let the doctor check him. He could have gotten a bad case of the Sorbitiuncula flue, making his hormones a mess.

"You, okay?" Dean is concerned for the older. Cas hasn't moved until the human has gone for a shower, he was just sitting there looking at the wall, seemingly deep into thoughts.

Castiel's head jerks up looking at his best friend, startled at the other's sudden question. He chokes on his spit when he sees that the other isn't wearing a t-shirt, showing his toned body.

"Sorry, I didn't want to scare you. Did you meditate?"

"Yes..." Is all Cas can stutter his eyes not able to leave the view in front of him, but Dean doesn't notice, he just pulls a shirt over his head, with the significant yellow colours.

"Do you mind if I call my brother?" Cas doesn't mind. He knows how much family means to Dean. The younger has lost his mother when he was only four years. She had been a famous captain of the Yellow eye fleet, serving during the Klingon war. But her ship had been destroyed during the war. Dean and his brother Sam had been on the ship that day, but they had been able to escape with a small shuttle.

They then had lived with their father, who was an engineer on earth, fixing broken shuttles and ships.

Since his mother's death, Dean had wanted to join the Star Fleet too, becoming a captain himself to help bring peace to all species.

Cas understands that it might be frustrating for the younger to especially be assigned to the USS Heaven, a discovery ship, that isn't meant for the war. But the youngers navigating skills are amazing and besides that, he is an awesome pilot.

"Hey, Sammy." Dean has connected with his brother over a holoprojector, talking happily to the younger, who was joined by his girlfriend Jess.

"We're both going to be assigned to the USS Hell. Can you believe it?" Sam announced happily. The USS Hell was the sister ship of the USS Heaven, which would mean that the brothers would see each other more often.

"Congrats you two." Dean smiles. "I heard the captain is really relaxed."

"Yeah, that's what everyone says. Looks like he is the nice one of the brothers."

Lucifer is the captain of the USS Hell and his younger brother, Michael of the USS Heaven, they both come from the same planet as Cas.

Their father is one of the highest commanders of the Starfleet and according to some people, they were always competing for their father's love, who has barely time for his sons.

Cas doesn't understand that behaviour. It's human. But maybe it's also the fact that Cas has never really had a father or mother. He didn't even grow up on Incoelum IV, the home planet of his species. Cas has lived at Vulcan, their neighbour planet.

The traditions and culture are really similar to these two planets. But not like the reddish planet, Incoelum IV is a class M planet with light nearly white rocks and plants that have a goldish or silverish shimmer.

Often Cas had seen his home planet from Vulcan, wanting to see the planet from up close.

But the war on Incoelum IV was still going on, so Cas couldn't go back.

He and many others of his species had been sent away or flow, moving to other planets. Michael and Lucifer, for example, had lived on earth with their father. Maybe that's the reason for their human-like behaviour.

Incoeles the species Cas is a part of normally doesn't experience many feelings. It can be easily compared to the Vulcan behaviour. But also like their neighbours, they go in a kind of Pon Far. It's called Libidines and happens once in ten years, starting around the 16th or 17th birthday.

At least it's not that bad for Incoeles, then it is for Vulcans. They do have the need to find a partner, who can satisfy them. But they are also to go through it without someone else. mainly due to medicine and just waiting the painful and frustrating days through.

Cas had only experienced this once in his life and it has been horrible, but he has been able to bear with it.

It was the only time he has experienced such strong feelings, so clearly, something is off at the moment because he is definitely not acting right towards his best friend.

It's like his hormones are all over the place and he can't stop the feelings he as towards Dean. Feelings that he can't name, but definitely shouldn't have.

Before going to bed with a heavy mind, Cas decides to go and see Gabriel, who is the Chief Medical Officer of the USS Heaven tomorrow.


End file.
